Seprate Chaos
by Liann
Summary: Eversince Yami has returned from Memory World, he hasn't been him self. He's still part of his hikari just like Marik and Bakura. and he wants out. dies because she sux at summaries plez read an review!


Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Second ficcy here!! Im really sorry about the last one, my friend and I are still in some way trying to fix it... ''' if we ever do get it fixed, ill alert you guys and you go read it! XD. I don't own yuugiou either... even though I wish I did. On with the fic!!!  
  
Separate Chaos  
  
It seems to be that every time I see you, My emotions fly I don't know where they go, Until I hear the sound of your voice...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yami's POV  
  
It always seemed that I was left alone. No one bothered me when I was alone, even if I wanted some attention. I never thought anyone cared for me. Not from the beginning, and not even now. Alone. In my own world.  
  
My soul room was dark that almost seemed to suggest death as the only way out. But what about Yugi? He needed me, didn't he? Or was he pretending like everyone else? I never knew the answer.  
  
That's why just a single door stood in my room. The giant maze was gone and my life had changed. Forever, never to be the same again but for many different reasons I was unsure of. The door though,  
  
This one simple door just standing alone against the wall played with my mind even more. It wasn't the answer behind the door I was looking for; it was the question to trigger the answer. I'd searched every damned corner of my mind, every panel on the floor and walls, every source I could find. Nothing. I never found anything that could possibly help.  
  
I heard the door to my room squeak open. I turned my head but nobody was there. I looked away, pretending I hadn't head anything. Who would come in here anyway? I was the only one who knew only a single door was standing. Everyone else stood at the conclusion my mind was still a treacherous maze.  
  
That told me they didn't care. They didn't care to ask either. The people who I thought I knew completely ignored me. I was only another thought to Yugi; he didn't care anymore either. Just a thought but what if I was real? Then would they care?  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
He always pretended I wasn't there. I'd come up behind him, try to jump on him but before I could start anything, he'd just disappear. At times, I thought I understood him, but now he's a completely different person.  
  
I'd snuck into Yami's soul room to check on him again. He'd stopped trying to take control of our body since he returned from Memory World. Whenever I tried to let him gain control, he'd retreat around any of our friends. Maybe he really thought he was dead...  
  
I saw him curled up in the corner of his room holding his knees. Why was he always curled up like that? Whenever I had my friends over, he fled to that corner and didn't come out until I either pulled him out or he got hungry. I hadn't had my friends over all day though.  
  
"Yami," I whispered from behind him. No reply. Just like always, I thought to myself. He never listens to me anymore... "Are you there?" Still, no reply.  
  
Maybe if I try our mind link I thought to myself. I tried contacting him multiple times but his mental barriers were much to complicated. Usually if I left him alone, he'd come looking for me. But I usually wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly the spirit stood up and dissipated teleporting himself to another corner of his room. I didn't understand him at all. I knew for sure I didn't...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yugi Mutou woke up the next morning to the screeching of his alarm. Lazily, he rolled over and smacked the off button. The small teen sat up and looked around his room, which was just a tad blurry still. He kicked his feet back and forth as if he were waiting for something but he just sat there almost in a daze.  
  
Get ready for school, aibou,Yami bluntly reminded his hikari.  
  
/Good morning, yami./ Yugi answered trying to cheer his yami up. Of course, the ancient pharaoh replied with silence. The tired teen heaved a sigh. /My friends have all missed you. Anzu especially, which doesn't surprise me since-/  
  
Oh...Yami interrupted not wanting to listen to his hikari ramble on about Anzu and her loving friendship. Yugi looked around his room again. The pharaoh still locked himself up in his soul room. He won't even come out to see me anymore... Yugi complained to himself. Your friends should be getting here momentarily. Get ready.  
  
Yugi sat on his bed and looked around one last time. His clock read 7:05 but he knew a walk to school with Anzu would be long. He often asked himself why she even came along. All she did was babble on and on about how wonderful friendship was and start comparing it to every inanimate object in sight.  
  
"Yugi!" a voice called from outside. Still not completely awake, Yugi walked over to his open window to see his group of friends, "Yugi, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Jounouchi called from the sidewalk. The bleary-eyed teen blinked a couple of times before realizing his best friend was calling up to him.  
  
"Ack! I'll be down in a minute, Jou-kun!!" Yugi hollered out the window, tripping over his own feet to get to his closet. Yami appeared as a translucent spirit. He watched his hikari stumble across his room making sure he had everything. Before he ran out the door, Yugi scanned his room one last time. Forgetting anything would drive him insane, especially early in the morning. The last thing he saw was Yami's spirit-body.  
  
/Hey Yami./ Yugi stated staring at his sleepy yami. He didn't answer, but just kept eyeing his light waiting for him to do something.  
  
Aren't you late?Yami asked rubbing his eye. Yugi scuttled to his mental corner of confusion. Is he trying to make me late?  
  
/Go back to sleep, yami. You look tired.../ the rushed boy suggested, hesitating to leave. He's trying to avoid me again the pharaoh told himself. Why is it always this way?  
  
Go. You're already late.Yugi looked back at his yami and tried to give him the puppy eyes. It never seemed to work on Yami, only because Yugi could never do it for him.  
  
/Really, you should sleep. I'll see you when-/  
  
Go!the pharaoh demanded. Yugi threw a frightened look at Yami and ran out the door. Oh Ra, there I go again... he told himself. Not only did he think Yugi didn't care, but now he though Yugi was scared of him.  
  
You likie?? puppy eyes if you ppls like it, I'll update it when I get the next chance! =} hugs everyone who read the whole thing so far I pwomise it'll get better!!! 


End file.
